


Because I Knew You

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: Everyone seems to forget that there's four witches in Oz and not just three. Even the original author of Dorothy Gale's biography still got it wrong. In the south there is a region of Oz called Quadling Country. There a small part of the Upland family lives. Yes, the Uplands of Gilikin have family in Quadling Country.This is the true story of Addelaide, the Good Witch of the South, the forgotten witch of Oz or the wrongly placed witch of Oz depending on which story you read.(Based on the musical Wicked)





	1. New School, Somewhat Same Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is a work that I wrote over on Wattpad that I'm bringing over here along with a few other fandom based stories of mine. Since the work is already completed I'm posting all of the chapters all at once so you don't have to wait for me to remember to post the new chapters. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you all think. Much love!

Everyone seems to forget that there's four witches in Oz and not just three. Even the original author of Dorothy Gale's biography still got it wrong. In the south there is a region of Oz called Quadling Country. There a small part of the Upland family lives. Yes, the Uplands of Gilikin have family in Quadling Country.

Here an uncle of Galinda the Good lives. He married and had a daughter named Addelaide or as she will later be known: Addelaide the Good. Galinda and Addelaide aren't the closest of cousins, matter of fact, they rarely speak to one another. Galinda was far too obsessed with appearances for Addelaide's liking. Addelaide didn't care what people thought of her and while most of the time she stayed quiet and out of the way, she always was willing to help people. Addelaide didn't know she was a witch or even had the capability of magic until one day while she was walking back home she sneezed and a row of wild flowers grew in front of her. Addelaide was shocked and ran back home where her mother and father explained that she came from a long line of powerful witches. Addelaide learning all she could about magic and learned how to control her powers. While she couldn't afford to attend Shiz University like her cousin, she was just as happy for attending Quadling University. They still had a professor who knew about magic and she helped Addelaide further her abilities that she couldn't have done on her own.

Addelaide became involved on campus, helping anyone she could. Everyone knew the bubbly girl and had nothing but nice things to say. She didn't necessarily care for the popularity but she figured if it was going to be given to her she would use it for good.

There was a time, however where her helpfulness wound up hurting her more than she would care to admit. The administration practically used Addelaide as their student welcome committee for any new students who came into Quadling Country, all that lived in Quadling Country knew about the University and pretty much already knew Addelaide so they didn't get any extra help unless they sought out Addelaide or any of the other upperclassmen that helped students with their school work or with getting around campus. So when it was announced that Prince Fiyero Tiggular was to attend Quadling University, Addelaide was immediately called upon.

The blonde sat on the steps of the main building of the campus, waiting for this prince to arrive. She didn't know what she was expecting but the small carriage with a sleeping man in the back was not it. The man was startled awake by the driver and they soon did this strange farewell before the driver drove off. The man, who Addelaide assumed was the prince, pushed his sunglasses up on his head and looked up at the building then sighed. Addelaide stood and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and made her way down the steps.

Fiyero finally noticed Addelaide when he saw a beautiful blonde making his way towards him. He easily put on his charming smirk. "Now when I asked for a welcome committee I didn't realize that they would only give me the prettiest girl in all of Quadling. I guess I can handle that."

Addelaide rolled her eyes. Oh this was about to get interesting. "And here I'd hope that a prince would have more manners. Oh, well guess we'll both just have to be disappointed." She quipped. Just because she was normally bubbly and enjoyed helping people didn't mean she didn't have some sort of wit about her.

Fiyero looked shocked at first but then a bit impressed. "My apologies but really you don't have to worry about all of that prince nonsense. Just call me Fiyero and who might you be?"

"Addelaide Upland. Welcome to Quadling Country and University." She smiled, proud of herself for shocking him.

"Addelaide," he said as if he was testing her name, "What about Addie?"

Addelaide scrunched up her nose. It was the nickname that her cousin used when she wanted something or to just annoy her. "No, just Addelaide."

Fiyero mock pouted. "Oh, c'mon Addie, it's not that bad."

"It is when your annoying cousin uses it non-stop. Now follow me and I'll show you around." She turned and made her way back up the steps. Fiyero shook his head. Maybe he could get used to being here. He chuckled to himself. What was he kidding, a likable person or not he knew he would be out before the semester ended.

"And here's where your Ozian History class will be." Addelaide pointed out as they past another building.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Addelaide, do you really think I'm actually going to go to these classes? How about you show me the most swankified place in town?"

Addelaide sighed. "You're not even going to try? It's not really that bad of a class. I'm in it now. I'm actually in most of your classes. Guess it just goes to show that all future rulers take the same thing." She mumbled at the end. Like how she felt about being popular she felt the same about being the future 'queen' of Quadling Country. She didn't necessarily like it but she knew she could do a lot of good if she stuck with it.

"Future ruler, huh? Is this all going to be yours after you finish school?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, I'm assuming it's the same for you too."

Fiyero nodded. "Now how 'bout that most swankified place, hm? I think it's my turn to show you that you don't have to be this way."

Addelaide raised an eyebrow. "Well there's this club that's a little off campus called The Kells." The club was named after the mountain range north west of the city of Qhovre called Quadling Kells. Qhovre was the city in which Quadling University was located as well as the city in which Addelaide lived. Qhovre sat at the beginning of the Quadling Marshes and the end of the Yellow Brick Road. It was one of the only cities in Quadling Country, the other being Bengda which was located a few miles south east of Qhovre.

"Then we'll go there." Fiyero beamed. He was not about to talk about his feelings on being the next in line to rule The Vinkus. He took her hand and lead her out to where he met her when he suddenly stopped. "Now how do we get there?"

Addelaide finally pulled her hand away from his grip. "We don't. We have to get you ready for tomorrow."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "And what better way than going to The Kells?"

"Showing you your dorm room and setting it up before going to sleep." She crossed her arms, not wanting to put up with his carefree approach to school. She had an early morning lesson tomorrow and all she wanted was a hot shower, to get lost for a little bit in her latest book and to go to sleep.

Fiyero sighed. "There's no changing your mind is there?"

Addelaide shook her head. "Then how about we make a deal?"

"Okay..." Addelaide reluctantly agreed.

"I'll do whatever is on your welcome committee list today but tomorrow you take me to The Kells and there's no talk of school or classes." He offered.

Addelaide sighed. She had been needing to get off of campus for a bit. "Fine but I am not going to be taking care of you if you get too drunk." She pointed her finger at him. She of course was lying, she would take care of him if he did indeed get too drunk, it was in her nature after all to help others but she was hoping the empty threat would take hold and he wouldn't drink too much and they could make it back to campus safely.

Fiyero just grinned and motioned for Addelaide to lead the way. "After you m'lady." Oh yes, Addelaide was right this was going to be rather interesting indeed.


	2. Reunion of Sorts

Things indeed had gotten interesting. It was midterm time and Fiyero was still at Quadling University. Addelaide make good on her promise and took him to The Kells where he even got her to dance with him. The two had an odd friendship. No one really knew why the two were friends including Addelaide and Fiyero but the pair enjoyed each other's company. They had a weird system where she would help him with his classes. It was easy since they had most of them together. Every weekend, they would go out to The Kells, however. No talk of school or classes, just them dancing their stresses away. 

After Fiyero received his mid-term grades and a letter from his parents congratulating him, he freaked out. He wasn't supposed to be passing all of his classes and the letter was supposed to be telling him that  Avaric is coming to pick him up and take him to a new school. He didn't want to become the next ruler of The Vinkus. There were too many rules and he didn't think he would be a very good leader. He was brainless and shallow. Yes that's who he was, not this nerd who got good grades. So he ruined everything he had going for him at Quadling University.

He stopped going to classes, avoided Addelaide like she was the plague and was always seen dancing at The Kells. When he was walking back one night he saw Avaric waiting outside his dorm, the car already packed. “Good to see you again, Avaric.”

He just nodded his greeting.

Fiyero found it odd that he didn't get more of a response but then he noticed the envelope with the loopy handwriting. It was a letter from a Addelaide. He picked it up and sat down.

“Sire, I really don't care about having to take you from school to school but I really think you let a good thing go.”

Fiyero looked up from the envelope, still not being able to open it. “Did she say anything?”

Avaric turned around. “That she believed in you.” With that Avaric began the journey to Shiz University.  

Fiyero looked break down and carefully opened the letter.

_Fiyero,_

_Since you seem to be avoiding me, I figured this was the best way to talk to you. I think you're a right idiot. You were doing so well and you just threw it all away! You shouldn't be afraid you know. Sure ruling a country is frightening, trust me I know but I also know, you would have been great. You will be great. I'm angry at you so the next time we see each other expect a slap but I'm not so angry that I can't tell you this: I'm not sure how many people have ever told you this but I believe in you Fiyero. You have me in your corner so if you ever need help, you know where to find me._

_Good luck,_

_Addelaide_

Fiyero pocketed the letter and looked up at the sky, what had he just done?

Addelaide was more heartbroken than she cared to admit but she couldn't dwell on it, she had another semester to finish out and then she would be queen of Quadling Country. And that’s what she did. She poured herself into her classes while she closed off a part of herself that she had unknowingly given to Fiyero. Her smile wasn’t as bright, her wit was extra sharp and even though she poured every little thing she had into helping others and making sure they were happy, she had a nonchalant air about her now. Her childhood friend, Ro, was worried about her but when there’s nothing to be done about a broken heart all one can do is make sure she doesn’t over do herself or that the crack doesn’t turn her good heart bad.

The new semester started out weird. She received a letter from her cousin, Galinda. It told how she met Fiyero and has to deal with the green skin girl as her roommate. Addelaide almost didn't respond. She didn't want to hear how Galinda was being wooed by Fiyero and she certainly didn't want to hear about her cousin's shallowness but Addelaide chose otherwise.

She kept the response cordial and that apparently was enough to open communication with her cousin. She learned all about the happenings of Shiz and how her cousin was going to the Emerald City. When she learned about the story behind the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Addelaide decided that she wouldn’t lie to her people by hyping up the ruler of all of Oz.

When Addelaide became queen of quadling country she was visited by the Wizard himself, Galinda and a few Emerald City Guards, including Fiyero. Addelaide was worried that they came because word had gotten out as to what she was doing but it seemed no one knew at all. They all sat in Addelaide’s office and for a few moments they practically just stared at each other.

Addelaide made sure to cover her rebellious plans since Galinda had confided in her the real story of what had happened with Elphaba. If the Wizard wasn't here to punish her for setting up secret passageways for animals and others discriminated against to get to her country then she certainly wasn't going to have it become that way.

“I normally don’t make trips like this as I’m sure you’re aware but with the situation we have on hand I felt as it was my duty to meet with the other rulers around Oz.” The Wizard finally said.

Addelaide just nodded, doing her best to not look towards Fiyero even though she felt his eyes practically staring into her soul. “So what exactly does this trip entail?”

“I just need your assurance that you will help with the Green Situation. I also need your word that you will send any person looking for some kind of help that you cannot give, you send them to the Emerald City. Oh! And one last thing, do you have the same ability as your cousin?”

“Yes, I have the same ability. It’s in the family after all. As for the other two, I’m not sure I can. How do these even affect Quadling? No one even knows we exist.”

The Wizard chuckled. “I’ve been advised about your...ways. I’m planning to negotiate whatever you seem necessary in order to agree to my terms. I need eyes and ears in all part of Oz during the Green Situation so we can bring her in and make her pay for what she’s done.”

Addelaide looked up at Fiyero at that. He simply shook his head, indicating that it wasn’t him who had warned the Wizard how she operated. “I see. Well, I would like to continue to be left alone and would rather not go to Emerald City unless I decide to make a trip. Will these terms be agreeable?”

He thought it over for a few moments before he nodded. “Yes I agree to those and what about my conditions?”

“Yes, you have my word on both matters.” Addelaide agreed.

“Then it is agreed then. That was far easier than I was expecting. Good day, Addelaide.” He shook her hand and then like clockwork when the Wizard stood, so did everyone else.

“I’ll be right there. I’d like to catch up with Addie briefly.” Fiyero whispered to Galinda.

She nodded. “Make it quick. I can only stall for so long.” Galinda then turned to Addelaide and hugged her before giving air kisses to each cheek. “It was so good to see you, Addie. We’ll have to properly catch up when things calm down.” Then she was gone before Addelaide could even respond back.

Awkward tension filled the air as the two stared at each other. They were taking the other in, noting the differences and the similarities. Fiyero opened his mouth to begin to speak but Addelaide swung her hand, making contact with his chest three times with a resounding smack.

Fiyero took a step back as he rubbed where she had smacked him. “What was that for?” He asked.

“I told you that I would smack you but it looks like once again you didn’t listen to me.” Addelaide responded.

“I wasn’t expecting three!” Fiyero cried, feigning offense. He knew he deserved far worse than what Addelaide had deemed punishment.

“The first one was for leaving without a goodbye, the second one was for not keeping in touch and the third one was for making me hear everything from my cousin.” She explained, arms crossed over her chest, making it sound like it should have been obvious.

Fiyero looked down at his feet, kicking at an imaginary pebble with his toe. He wasn’t sure what to say. I’m sorry just didn’t feel like it truly expressed how truly apologetic he was for how he left. He knows he wishes that he would have stayed, maybe then his life wouldn’t be as complicated. Galinda and Elphaba made things so complicated. Galinda was like the female version of him, they were made for each other, or so he thought. Then there was Elphaba who made him realize what he had known all along, what the woman in front of him had told him but he just didn’t want to believe it. Then, of course, there was Addelaide and things had been so simplistic with her but he mucked that up and made things complicated because surely she wouldn’t want to ever see him again.

Addelaide didn’t know what she was waiting for after she had explained why she had smacked him. She wasn’t even entirely sure why she hadn’t just thrown him out when he first said he wanted to speak with her privately. That was when she saw it. The war that seemed to be going on inside of his head. He was trying to think of a way to properly apologize to her. It was written plain as day on his face. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his upper arm. “Hey…” She whispered. “Fiyero,” She said a little bit louder when he didn’t look at her.

Hearing her say his name came to a shock to him. She didn’t say it like she was cursing it as he had imagined so many times. She said it like she always had, well when they were having their deeper conversations that is, with a gentleness and concern that he swore only Addelaide could portray. “Yes?”

“You don’t have to apologize. I get it...well sort of.” She slightly giggled. “You better get going though. It’s quite a trip back to the Emerald City.”

Fiyero just nodded. When did he become speechless around Addelaide, around women in general for that matter?

“And Fiyero?” She asked.

“Yes, Addelaide?” He replied.

That caused a small smile to tug at the corners of her lips. Addie had been so wrong coming from his lips earlier. She hated that he called her that around her cousin but to know that he still remembered her hatred for the name and called her by her full name she couldn’t help the happiness that filled her. “Everything I said in that letter still rings true. I still believe in you and if you ever need help, I’ll be here.”

Fiyero returned her smile with one of his own. “Thank you.”

Addelaide playfully pushed at his chest. “Now get out of here. I have actual work to do and if you’re too much longer you might get left.”

Fiyero dramatically bowed. “I bid you farewell then, your goodliness.”

Addelaide rolled her eyes as she watched him bound off. She shook her head and walked back around to her desk. She had some new refugees that she needed to place and find homes for.


	3. A Little Storm

Now let’s get a few things straight before the story continues. Quadling Country is the lowest of the low in Oz. The Quadlings had their fair share of discrimination especially when the Wizard came to Oz. He exploited the people and the land of Quadling Country once he found out that sitting under the marshes and deep within the Quadling Kells were large ruby deposits. 

Once the Wizard had set up a mining system to extract the rubies, he asked Addelaide’s father to move down to Quadling Country to help govern and watch over the ruby extraction. When Addelaide’s family arrived to Quadling Country, they could not believe the harm the Wizard had done to the people. They immediately started cleaning the mess up, making it what it looks like now. 

There’s still mining but not as much as there was in the beginning. They’re conserving the resources. Qhovre and Bengda were built along with schools and other important structures. Everything was accessible to everyone and the Quadlings thought that Addelaide’s family was a gift from the gods.

Addelaide’s father and mother lead peacefully and everyone loved them despite how they still sung the Wizard’s praises. When Addelaide took the throne, her mother and father retired to Bengda and she had a few decisions to make. Her first address to the people of Quadling Country showed just what she had decided.

They would continue to send rubies to the Emerald City since she didn’t want any trouble but they would run as their own state. They would not sing the Wizard’s praises and they certainly would not discriminate. Eventually word of this did make it to the Wizared, hence his conditions when he visited Addelaide. She wasn’t causing any trouble and he was still getting his rubies. Besides there were no animals in Quadling Country so he didn’t have to worry about her breaking his latest law. 

Addelaide was smart and knew that as long as the rubies weren’t messed with she could practically do anything she wanted. So she started a refugee organization that helped anyone trying to escape the Wizard find peace in Quadling Country. They could live happily as long as they understood to not mess with the ruby production. Since everyone understood that condition, Quadling Country was as peaceful as it could be and all throughout people sang Addelaide’s praises. 

With things going so well one would think Addelaide would be happy as a clam, however only she and Ro knew the truth. She was as happy as one could be with a broken heart. After the visit with the Wizard, nothing major happens in Quadling Country besides growth. 

Nessarose took place of governor in Munchkinland and things grew worse there. Thos who could no longer take it packed their bags and moved to Quadling Country. A small town, almost subhurb, had to be built to the south west of Qhovre in order to house the extra bodies. Addelaide did her best in talking with the Munchkins that came to seek refuge and got quite a few to return and to help her run an “underground” escape route. She spoke about keeping up hope and having heart to fight against the bad and to try to make it better again despite how things looked in that moment. She promised them that they had an ally with her and her people. Those who rose to the challenge she placed in front of them returned to Munchkinland while those who couldn’t were found housing and a job. 

Addelaide was in constant contact with Galinda since the cousins created a working relationship. Galinda not only updated Addelaide on the Wizard and the happenings of the Emerald City, she also updated her on her life with Fiyero. News of Galinda and Fiyero’s engagement broke Addelaide. She stopped responding to Galinda unless it was purely for business. Then she received a letter from Fiyero. He had left the Emerald City and gone with Elphaba to The Vinkus, to Kiamo Ko, the castle he was set to rule from. He wanted her to know that he was okay since she stopped writing personal letters to Galinda.

Addelaide locked herself in her office for hours after that. Her heart had fully broken and the sobs coming from her office worried Ro, especially since it looked like a storm was brewing outside. Ro couldn’t get to her and Addelaide was glad. For what she did next, she would regret for a long time. She wrote to the Wizard and informed him that Elphaba and Fiyero were in The Vinkus.

The storm stopped once the letter was sent, causing an eerie calm to fall over Quadling Country. All she received was a thank you and nothing more. It was silent and despite the fake smiles and cheeriness, Ro knew that something was eating his friend on the inside. News traveled fast. The storm that brewed blew through Munchkinland and with it brought a house and a girl and the end of Nessarose’s reign.

When news of Nessarose’s death reached The Vinkus, Elphaba fled Kiamo Ko despite Fiyero’s protests and pleas to take him with her. He had thought it was a trap set by the Wizard. Just after Elphaba left, the Ozian Guard stormed Kiamo Ko and took Fiyero hostage. In order to keep everything quiet, the Wizard ordered a few members of the guard to transport Fiyero to the corn fields of Munchkinland. There they beat him until he could no longer take it. He revealed that Elphaba was in Munchkinland and the guards left him hanging on the post, tied up like a scarecrow.

The guards were once more late in their arrival. Dorothy was on her journey to the Emerald City, Elphaba had once more fled and Galinda was just about to leave. When she saw the members of the guard, she stopped her bubble formation. “If you are looking for Miss Elphaba, you are too late. Come let’s return home. There is nothing left for us here.” She said to them, hoping that she could keep them from harming Fiyero anymore.

They did follow Galinda back to the Emerald City. If they hadn’t, they wouldn’t have been able to find Fiyero anyway. He was lost to the cornfield, turned into a scarecrow by a broken Elphaba who swore that Oz would now truly know her wickedness.


	4. Apologies and Confessions

The girl from Kansas followed the yellow brick road as was instructed by Galinda. She was to meet The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and he was to send her back home to Aunty Em. As she eased on down the road with Toto she heard groans somewhere in the corn fields. Being the curious girl that she was, Dorothy followed the noises until she came across a scarecrow. At first she couldn’t believe that a scarecrow could be making noises. 

As Fiyero was waking up from the spell that had been casted on him he noticed a girl dressed in blue with a small dog walking around looking for something. “Excuse me, are you lost?”

At his words, Dorothy startled. “You talked!”

“Yes all people in Oz can talk.” He replied. Fiyero did not have time for this, he needed to get down and go to Quadling Country. Addelaide could help him get Elphaba from the guard because he was sure that she had been captured even though he hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Well, from where I’m from scarecrows can’t talk.” Dorothy replied.

“Scarecrow? Did you just call me a scarecrow? I’ll have you know that I am a member of the Ozian guard,” He then paused, figuring that probably wasn’t true anymore since he helped Elphaba escape, “Well at least I used to be. So will you please help me down?”

Dorothy simply nodded. Oz was turning out to be weirder than she had first suspected. When Fiyero fell from his post he realized that he landed much softer than he had expected. He then took into account that he felt itchier than ever before. That was when he looked down at his hands. Straw was sticking out from beneath his sleeves and gloves. He spun around to face Dorothy. “Am I made of straw?”

“Uh, yes?” Dorothy answered, not really sure what to think of this situation.

Fiyero paced back and forth, pulling straw from underneath his hat. What happened to him? Why did this happen to him? He needed to go to Addelaide soon but would she even look at him the same way if he went? He was now an ugly scarecrow after all. How would she love him now? Although he was quite certain that he hadn’t proved that he was even worthy of love, if that was something she felt towards him. He had a funny way of showing it but he did love her and Alec was the only one who knew his true feelings.

“Stop! You’ll take out all of your stuffing if you keep doing that!” Dorothy exclaimed.

Fiyero stopped his pacing and turned to face Dorothy. “You’re not from around here are you?”

Dorothy shook her head. “No. Miss Glinda told me to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and that the Wonderful Wizard of Oz could help me get back home.”

This was it. He could either take her to the Emerald City and scare Galinda or he could take this girl to a person who would truly try to help her and possibly return back to his normal self. Fiyero took a deep breath. “What if I told you I know someone better than the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?”

Dorothy’s eyes widened. “There’s someone better? The way Glinda spoke about him made him seem all powerful.”

Fiyero laughed, knowing the truth about the wizard. “Oh, there is much you have to learn about Oz. Yes, there is someone who is better. Her name is Addelaide and she’s the Good Witch of the South. Come on, I’ll take you to her and maybe she can help us both.”

Dorothy agreed and soon the two were off.

Word had traveled fast that a girl had fallen from the sky and killed Nessarose. Addelaide had also heard that Fiyero had been taken care of but Elphaba was still on the run. When she had heard that the guilt she had felt when she sent the letter to the wizard, ate her up. She felt absolutely awful and the wizard wouldn’t tell her where Fiyero was. 

She was beginning to freak out and she finally broke down to tell Ro what she had done. He had comforted her as best he could. He knew how horrible Addelaide felt and he tried his best to make her smile again. 

Horns blasted after Addelaide had just wrapped up her afternoon session of listening in on what her people were worried about or needed from her to make living in Quadling Country better. She came out of her study to find Ro.

He simply shrugged his shoulders at her questioning look before running to find out who was entering into the country. Ro returned moments later with a small group following behind him. Addelaide quickly rose, smoothing out the skirts on her ruby red dress while trying to look queen like. 

“Bow before her majesty Queen Addelaide of Quadling Country, the Good Witch of the South.” Ro instructed and the small group consisting of a scarecrow, a tin man, a lion and a young girl all bowed or curtsied. “Your majesty, this is Fiyero, Boq, Brr and Dorothy along with her dog Toto.”

Addelaide felt like her mouth had just hit the floor. She quickly recomposed herself and rushed over to Fiyero. She reached out and touched his cheek in a soft caress. “What happened to you?” Was this because of what she had done?

Fiyero leaned into her touch and closed his eyes briefly before taking her hand in his and held it against his chest. “It’s a long story that I promise to tell you later but first I would like you to meet some people. I brought them here because I thought you would be able to help them more than the wizard.”

Addelaide laughed. “Of course I will.”

“This is Boq. I met him when I was at Shiz. He used to be a munchkin.” Fiyero introduced.

Boq rolled his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.” He bowed once again.

Addelaide waved him off. “Oh you don’t have to be so formal with me and please call me Addelaide. Your name sounds quite familiar. You know I think my cousin mentioned you once or twice before. Do you know a Galinda Upland?”

Boq’s eyes widened as much as they could. “Galinda’s your cousin?!”

At this realization the other two in the room that didn’t know stared at her in shock. Addelaide rolled her eyes as was her usual response when people found out about her relation. “Yes, Galinda’s my cousin. Now, I’m assuming you would like to return to normal? I promise I’ll look through my book of spells to see if there’s anything that I could possibly do. Unless it’s something else you need my help with?”

Boq shook his head. “No, that’s exactly what I would like. If that isn’t possible I would like to have my heart back.” 

Addelaide nodded. “I’ll certainly see what I can do.” She then turned to the lion. “And for you sir?”

“All I ask is for a home and some courage, please ma’m, I mean your highness, uh I mean Addelaide.” He replied.

Addelaide just smiled and reached out to put a comforting hand on his paw. “There is no reason to be afraid here Brr. You are in safe company and Quadling Country is quite safe and peaceful too. I made sure of it. I can definitely provide you with a home as for the courage, that’s something you’ll have to learn on your own I’m afraid but I will try to help to teach you.”

“Oh thank you Addelaide!” The lion exclaimed as he swept her up into a hug. 

Addelaide squealed out of surprise before bursting into a fit of giggles. “Easy there big guy. I like it when my feet touch the ground.”

Brr looked apologetic as he sat her down. She smiled up at him reassuringly as she placed a few pats on his arm. Addelaide then walked over to Dorothy when she saw the ruby slippers that she was wearing. Addelaide looked up to the young girl in astonishment. “So you’re the girl who stopped Nessarose’s reign. How did you end up with her shoes? Her sister surely won’t be too happy.”

Dorothy shook her head. “No she certainly was not. Your cousin gave them to me and she tried to take them back but Glinda stopped that wicked witch before sending me to see the wizard but then I found Fiyero and he took me here. Can you really help me more than the wizard?”

Addelaide thought about it for a moment. She knew of the power that was in the shoes. She could sense it but something told her that Dorothy couldn’t go back to where ever she was from just yet. She needed to learn a few things first. “I’m not sure if I can help you, Dorothy but I want you all to stay here tonight. I’ll look to see if I can find something though, don’t you worry.”

She then stepped back away from the group. “Ro will you show these fine people to some of the guests rooms in the castle? They can stay with us. Fiyero, may I speak with you privately please?”

Ro nodded and ushered the other three away. He wanted to be there for his friend but knew this was something she had to do alone.

Fiyero nodded. “Of course, Addelaide. What is it?”

Addelaide took a deep breath. “I have a confession to make.” She knew her guilt must have been showing all over her face for he looked worried and took a step towards her. “When I got your letter I became angry and I told the wizard where you and Elphaba had gone.”

Those words hurt, stung even. The one person he thought he could trust had ratted him out, had lead to his becoming a scarecrow. He turned around, not being able to face her at the moment. He had no words to say. What could he say?

That was when he heard it, her sniffles. “I’m so sorry Fiyero. I know you’ll probably never be able to forgive me for what I’ve done.” She cried. “I was so stupid, an idiot, a brainless fool blinded by my emotions. At least let me fix what I’ve caused and then you don’t have to see me ever again.”

He could easily drag this out. His flash of anger had dwindled when he heard her crying. How could he so easily come down from his anger by just hearing her crying? How did he become so weak to her every word and movement? He decided against it, though. It was rather obvious that she had torn herself up over the incident and was truly feeling remorseful. Then what she said had hit him. Emotions? Did she have feelings towards him too?

Fiyero turned back around. Once he saw her tear stained face he could no longer keep up his angry facade. There was no way he could stay angry at her anyway. He knew this ever since he showed up at Quadling University and he saw her there waiting to greet him. He walked to her, wiping her tears away, the straw tickling her cheek causing her to giggle. He gave her an apologetic look and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re forgiven Addelaide.”

The next thing he knew he had an armful of a blonde dressed in red. “Oh, thank you Fiyero. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I wasn’t sure how I was going to continue on if you hadn’t. I was planning on begging for however long it took.”

Fiyero chuckled, holding her close. He missed holding her, feeling her against him, hearing her voice, just everything about her in general. He had planned to eventually come to Quadling Country after he had run away with Elphaba. He just wanted to make sure that she would be okay in his old home before he did so. 

Addelaide cuddled into his embrace, placing her head in the crook of his neck as she enjoyed being held by him. Without even thinking she whispered. “I love you, Fiyero and even if I can’t find a way to turn you back into a man I’ll always love you.”


	5. Spell Reversal

“I love you, Fiyero and even if I can’t find a way to turn you back into a man I’ll always love you.”

Fiyero could not believe the words he had just heard coming from Addelaide’s mouth. Was this really happening? Could this really be true? Or was he still hanging up on that post in the corn field being tortured by the Ozian guards? 

When Addelaide realized what she had said, she froze in his arms. She hoped that he hadn’t heard what she had just said. She slowly tried to escape from Fiyero’s grasp but even if he was now just a scarecrow his grasp was still as strong as ever.

“Addelaide?” He finally asked. He wasn’t going to let her run away. That was his job and he wasn’t going to do it this time. He had run from her once and he was not going to do that again so he certainly wasn’t going to let her follow in his footsteps now.

“Yes, Fiyero?”

“Did you just say that you loved me?”

“And what if I did?” She asked, hoping that she still could somehow play it off.

“Please just be honest with me. I’m tired of us both running in opposite directions. How about we run towards each other for once?”

Addelaide took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I said that I love you, Fiyero and will love you even if I can’t change you back.”

The next thing she knew was that Fiyero’s lips were on hers and that was all that mattered. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head with one hand as the other grasped her hip as he pulled her close. Addelaide’s hands clutched at his jacket as she kissed him back, pouring all of the emotions she had pent up since she had met him.

Addelaide was the first one to pull back, reluctantly, still kissing Fiyero until she could look up at him properly. Fiyero rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her. “Forgive me, Addelaide for I was truly brainless and couldn’t see that such a long time ago I had fallen for you. I love you Addelaide; always have and always will.”

“You’re forgiven.” She grinned up at him before placing another kiss on his lips. Addelaide then pulled away and hurried to her study. “Now I’ve got lots to do. You should go rest. You’ve had quite the few days.”

Fiyero followed after her. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere. What can I help with?” He then stopped in his tracks as he saw the wall of windows looking out on the scenery of The Kells Addelaide had while she was working. “Whoa…” He breathed out.

Addelaide looked over from her book shelves. “Perks of being queen, I guess.”

“Still secretly hating the popularity?” He asked, turning to face her.

She shrugged. She had accepted her fate long ago. “I suppose. I’ve just accepted it now.”

“I still don’t know if I could have done it. I hated being just the captain of the Ozian Guard.”

“I still think you could have and still can.” Addelaide replied over her shoulder.

Fiyero chuckled. He couldn’t believe she still had such faith in him. “Yeah, but I couldn’t keep an animal refuge right under the Wizard’s nose like you have.”

Addelaide gasped and turned around. If Fiyero knew then surely the Wizard did too. “How do you know about that?”

He laughed at her response. “Good thing this wasn’t an interrogation. Elphaba told me. You were helping her give the animals she liberated a home, a second chance at life.”

She shrugged and turned back to her book cases, looking for her spell books. “It’s the least I could do.” She smiled as she found what she was looking for and pulled them down. She then sat in her chair and began to flip through her books. 

“I thought spells couldn’t be reversed…” Fiyero trailed off as he noticed her looking at a language he couldn’t understand. 

“Is that what you’ve been told? There’s always a reverse spell. How else are we supposed to learn? If novices mess up then our teachers do the reverse and we try again.” Addelaide explained.

“Wait are you serious?” Fiyero asked, looking thrilled.

“Yeah. I’ve been able to take off the curse of the animals that stopped them from talking and I’m pretty sure I can reverse whatever spell was cast on you and Boq.” She smiled up at him briefly. “Now stop distracting me so I can find the spells I need.”

Fiyero chuckled. Take away Addelaide’s tiara, glitzy dress and put them in a dorm room and her in pajamas it would be just like how it was when they were studying while they were in university. After a few minutes of silence, Addelaide jumped up from excitement. “Aha!” She picked up the book and placed it in Fiyero’s hands so that she could read the words. She then took her wand off her desk and stood ready to cast her spell. “Are you ready?” 

He nodded eagerly. He didn’t have to be a scarecrow by her side. Yes, he was still shallow when it came to his looks but he was aloud one thing wasn’t he? Addelaide took a deep breath and began reading the spell while she waved her wand. When she reached the end of the spell she pointed her wand towards Fiyero and in a shower of glitter, straw fell to the ground and a bright light flashed causing Addelaide to cover her eyes. 

After a moment she lowered her hands and saw Fiyero dressed in his Captain’s uniform, grinning at her. Addelaide squealed in excitement. “It worked!”

Fiyero laughed. “It worked.” He confirmed before his arms were once more filled with a blonde dressed in red. “Thank you, Addelaide. I knew you could do it.”

Addelaide pulled back and gave him a sweet kiss in gratitude. She tried to pull away so she could go reverse the spell on Boq but Fiyero caught her wrist, spun her to him and dipped her before kissing her deeply and thoroughly. She pulled back, gasping for breath. “Now that was a kiss.”

Fiyero smirked at her as he righted her. He bent down for another kiss but Addelaide placed a finger in between their lips. “There’s plenty of time for that later. We’ve got to go change Boq back.” 

Fiyero pouted but let her go. He knew she was right because he wasn’t going to let a moment pass without kissing her. Addelaide pulled off her heels as she picked up her spell book and wand. She then took off down the hallway with Fiyero on her heels.


	6. Starts With A Good Plan

As they were running to the guest rooms, they ran into Ro. He looked at his best friend, confused as to why she was in such a hurry. That was when he noticed Fiyero behind her. The Vinkus prince was no longer made of straw and was holding Addelaide’s spell book in his arms. “Which room did you place Boq?” Addelaide asked as she was catching her breath.

“He’s the second to last door on the right.” Ro replied, motioning down the corridor.

“Thank you!” She beamed before taking off running again. She and Fiyero skidded to a halt in front of Boq’s door and began to knock rather loudly. 

“I can’t move as fast as I once did, so calm down!” He called out before he opened the door a few moments later. When he noticed a bouncing Addelaid and a non-straw Fiyero he realized what was about to happen. “You can change me back.”

Addelaide nodded, confirming his realization. Fiyero opened up the spell book and Addelaide began flipping through to find the spell she needed. When she did she began reciting it and just as with Fiyero, a bright light encompassed Boq before fading to reveal his original munchkin self. 

Boq ran back inside of the room to look in a mirror. Addelaide and Fiyero were not too far behind. Boq was beaming at his reflection and when Addelaide came into view, he spun around to give her a tight, grateful hug.

Addelaide easily returned the hug. “You’re quite welcome. Now get some rest. You’ve had quite the eventful day.” Addelaide said as she and Fiyero bid him goodnight.

“The same goes for you as well. I believe I saw an open door as we were running. I think that is your room.” Addelaide said to Fiyero as they walked back up the hallway, hand in hand.

“Or we could raid the kitchen and stay up all night like we used to,” Fiyero suggested. 

Addelaide laughed at the memories his statement brought up. “If only I could. I’ve got quite the list to get through tomorrow morning.”

Fiyero just rolled his eyes. “When’s the last time you didn’t think about your royal duties?”

“It’s not like I can just go to The Kells each weekend. Those royal duties are each and everyday.” 

This time Fiyero sighed. He knew she was right. When he was a part of the guard he barely went to the Oz Dust Ballroom compared to when he was a student at Shiz. “I miss when all we had to worry about was how you were going to get me out of bed for our early morning class.”

Addelaide smiled. “If only. I”m just grateful that my citizens behave so I don’t have to worry about crime on top of everything else.”

They came to a stop outside of what was to be Fiyero’s room. Addelaide took back her spell book and Fiyero started to go into his room. He leaned in the doorway, facing Addelaide with a soft smile. “Being queen suits you. You’ve done a lot of good for your people. I hope to be half the leader you are one day.”

Addelaide took a step forward and reached out to caress his cheek. “You don’t have to lead alone, you know.”

Fiyero leaned into her touch with a smile. “You would really rule with me?”

Addelaide nodded. “Yes, yes I would.” She then leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Now get some rest. We’ve got a little girl to get back to Kansas.”

Fiyero smiled into the kiss, wishing her a goodnight before closing his door.

The next morning they all sat around the table, a breakfast spread laid out in front of them. Small chat was filling the room as they ate. Dorothy and Br had been quite impressed when they saw that Addelaide had returned Fiyero and Boq to their natural states. It made them excited to see what she could do for them.

“Were you able to find out how to send me home?” Dorothy asked as their plates were being taken away.

Addelaide shook her head. “That’s not so easily done, I’m afraid. I do believe, however, that you should visit Elphaba. Those shoes hold quite a lot of power and I’m not sure what spell she placed upon them. I’m sure if you were to explain how you got them, she would tell you if you promised to give the shoes back.” 

Dorothy looked disappointed in Addelaide’s answer. “She doesn’t like me too much. I didn’t even mean to kill her sister anyway. Besides Glinda told me I shouldn’t give them to her.”

Addelaide sighed. Of course Galinda would make matters worse.

“Well, what if we went with ya?” Fiyero suggested. “I could maybe calm things down between you. Elphaba and I are old friends after all.”

Dorothy’s eyes lit up. “Really? You’d do that for me?” 

Fiyero nodded. Boq was a bit reluctant to agree after his last run in with Elphaba but put his uneasiness aside so he could help Dorothy like he had promised to do. When Boq nodded, Brr followed suit.

“Will you be coming with us Miss Addelaide?” Dorothy asked, hopeful that all of her new friends would be joining her. 

Addelaide smiled apologetically. “I’m afraid not. I must remain here to watch over my people. I wish you all the best of luck and will be more than happy to give you all any supplies you may need.”

“I’m sorry I’m interrupting but your goodliness, you have a few matters to attend to.” Ro said as he came up to the table, bowing.

Addelaide rolled her eyes. “Ro, what have I said about bowing?” She asked with a slight laugh as she stood. “Well, duty calls. Feel free to tell Ro anything you may need for your journey. Happy trails.”

She smiled and waved as she began to exit the dining room. “Wait, your goodliness, what about my courage?” Brr asked. “I don’t think Ro can give me that.”

The blonde turned around and walked back to the lion. She smiled and placed a hand over his heart. “Oh, my dear friend, you have had that inside of you this whole time. If you didn’t you would have never agreed to help this young girl find her way back home.”

Brr smiled and Addelaide kissed his cheek. With that she finally made her way towards the throne room. She was meeting with some of the group leaders from Munchkinland to discuss what was to happen next since Nessarose’s death. “Hello, my dear friends. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances but I suppose everyone in Munchkinland is quite excited?” Addelaide greeted as she entered the room and sat upon her ruby throne.

The three Munchkins bowed before replying. “Yes, we are quite thrilled that Nessarose’s reign is over and that we all can return home.”

Addelaide smiled. “I’m quite thrilled for you all to return as well although I must admit that I am sad to no longer have a need to work with the Lollipop Guild.”

The Munchkin in red came closer to her and presented her with a bouquet of lollipops. The Munchkins dressed in blue and green came up behind their friend forming a triangle formation as they got down on their knee. “That is one of the reasons we wished to speak with you Miss Addelaide. We would still very much like to continue to run the underground tunnels for anyone who may need it.”

She stood and walked down to accept the bouquet of lollipops. She smiled wide at their proposal. “Oh, I would like that very much!” She exclaimed as she returned to her throne. “Now what was the other matter you wished to discuss?” She asked once she had sat down, placing the lollipops to the side.

“Who will be our new mayor?” They asked in unison.

Addelaide nodded at their question, mulling over her answer. “For right now I would do whatever the Wizard or Galinda has told you all. We don’t want to shake things up too much and I’m sure the man already has some sort of plan. I do wish to be updated on the matters, though.”

The Munchkins rose to their feet and nodded. “Yes, your goodliness. We will start putting together a plan on how to move those who chose to stay here back and will keep in touch about all other matters.”

Addelaide nodded. “Sounds good. You all are dismissed. I wish you safe travels as you journey back home.” 

The Munchkins thanked her as they left. Once the door to the throne room was closed she slouched in her throne and reached for one of the lollipops. Yes, she had just finished breakfast but these were the best lollipops she had ever had. Besides she was queen, she could do whatever she wanted.


	7. Balloon Problems

After meeting with the lollipop guild Addelaide moved from the throne room to her office. Waiting for her there was Fiyero. As soon as he saw her, he stood from the settee he was lounging on in her waiting area just outside her office. “Are you all set and ready to go?” She asked when she saw him.

He nodded, meeting her halfway as she entered the room. “Sure are. I came to say goodbye.” He took her hands in his, pulling her closer causing her to smile.

“I do prefer face to face farewells.” They leaned closer together, lips almost touching.

“And I promise you will never have to worry about a faceless farewell from me ever again.” With that he closed what little space was left between them and kissed her breath away. When they pulled apart he had a smirk on his lips. “Wanted to leave you with something to remember me by.” He then winked.

Addelaide laughed, pushing playfully at his chest to create distance between them. “Be safe on your journey please.”

Fiyero chuckled as he gave her the Ozian Guard salute. “Yes, your goodliness.”

“Oh, don’t you start that too. Now get out of here and get that girl back home.” She chuckled, shaking her head causing Fiyero to laugh as he left the room.

Addelaid turned and just before he crossed the threshold of the room, called out his name. Fiyero turned back around with a questioning look on his face. “Return to me in one piece please.” She smiled.

He easily returned it with one of his own. “I promise.” With that he turned back around to meet up with the others so they could start their journey.

It was about a week later and she had still not heard anything from Fiyero. She wasn’t expecting a daily update but surely a week was enough time to get to Kiamo Ko and to give back the slippers. She was looking over some paperwork regarding some of the refugees. By the third time she had re read the same sentence, she pushed the papers to the side and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Luckily she didn’t have to wait much longer. Her desk phone rang. The ringing broke the frustrated silence she was sitting in and startled her. She fumbled with the handset of the gold and ruby studded rotary phone as she tried to answer it. Not only did the physical ringing scare her but the possible reason did too. The only people who had the number to that phone were the leaders of each country within Oz plus the Wizard.  

“This is Addelaid the Good. May I ask who this is?” She finally answered bringing the handset up to her ear.

“Addie! It’s me! Glinda, your cousin. You know the one living in the Emerald City.” Galinda replied with her usual bubbliness.

“Yes, Galinda, I know who you are.”

Galinda huffed. “Addie, you know I changed my name to Glinda.”

Addelaide rolled her eyes. “I will keep calling you Galinda for as long as you call me Addie.”

“Whatever. The proper use of names is not the reason I called. I called because you must get to the Emerald City, Addie.”

The urgency in her voice made Addelaide’s nerves surface once more. “What happened?”

“The Wizard sent some of the Guard with that poor girl from Kansas. They were to kill Elphie and they did Addie! They threw water on poor Elphaba and she actually melted!”

Addelaide shook her head. She couldn’t believe that something like that would actually work. “Surely, you can’t believe that.”

“Her hat and robe were all that was left Addie, so it must be true. Now will you please come to the Emerald City. I’ve got to figure out how to send this girl home and I’m not sure how.”

Addelaide sighed. “Fine but the others will be coming back to Quadling with me.”

Galinda let out a squeal. “Oh, thank you Addie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

With that the Upland cousins hung up the phone. Addelaide sat there for a moment before jumping into action. She grabbed her spell book and wand as she called out for Ro. “Yes, Addelaide?”

“I’m going to the Emerald City for some business so I’ll need a carriage prepared, please.”

Ro nodded. “Right away.”

By the time Addelaide arrived Dorothy and her group returned. A bell hop greeted Addelaide, helping her out of the carriage just as Ro was making his way around to do just that. “Miss Glinda arranged for your stay. I’ll be more than happy to take your bags and show you to your room.”

Addelaide smiled but just as she was about to answer she spotted Galinda. “I’ll find my way to the room later. I see my cousin. Feel free to show Ro, however.” The bellhop nodded and went to work.

“Are you sure, Addelaide?” Ro asked.

She nodded. “Yes. Enjoy some time to yourself. You deserve it.”

Ro sighed, nodding almost reluctantly.

“I promise to not get into any trouble since I know that’s what you’re afraid of.” She reassured.

His expression turned sheepish. “Just promise you’ll send for me if you need my assistance.”

Addelaide laughed. “I promise.” With that she readjusted her satchel strap and made her way over to her cousin. Galinda wrapped Addelaide into a big hug. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re here.” She beamed.

Addelaide did her best to return the wide smile but it still felt weird to be buddy-buddy with Galinda.

“They’re speaking with the Wizard now. So come on, we’ve got to hurry.” They didn’t make it to the throne room, however.

Madame Morrible intercepted the two and lead them into the courtyard, where some Ozians were already gathered, going on about how he’s really done it now, how whoever is taking over the Wizard role had a mess to clean up and it was not going to be her. The Upland cousins were quite confused by her fuss as they helped set up a platform and prepared a hot air balloon.

Soon after everything was in place The Wizard with Dorothy and the others trailing behind him came out. “And here it is! Oh, Madame Morrible, Glinda, you two shall be missed but it is time for this old man to say goodbye. Come along, now dear. Once this thing is ready for take off, there’s no stopping it.” The Wizard carried on, calling out to Dorothy as he climbed into the basket of the balloon.

The women watched as the young girl wished her new friends goodbye. She then realized that Toto wasn’t by her side. While trying to help Dorothy in her search for the small dog, the guard keeping the balloon anchored let go of the rope causing the Wizard to float away. Dorothy was distraught, holding toto to her chest as the Lion and the others comforted her.

Addelaide was too busy looking through her spell book to focus on what Madame Morrible was saying. Galinda’s name was mentioned and shouts from the crowd was heard but not registered. Galinda crossed over to where Dorothy was and patted her head. “Oh you poor thing. Living in Oz won’t be that bad. We’ll set you up in a nice room here in the Emerald City.”

Dorothy looked up, tears pooling in her eyes. “You mean you can’t send me home?”

Before Galinda could answer, Addelaide called out, “I got it!”


	8. There's No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final chapter! I know this was a short little thing but sometimes that's just how it goes. It honestly surprised me when I finished at how short it was because I was originally planning on writing a much longer story with how my outline looked. ANYWHO I hope you all liked it and I can't wait to hear what you all thought. Much love!

She ran over to the group and shoved her book into Fiyero’s arms. “Am I just a book stand to you?” He teased.

Addelaide rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Right now you are.” She then focused on Dorothy. “Don’t be sad child. You’ve been wearing your ride home this entire time. The spell on those slippers is very powerful. It allows the wearer to have whatever their heart desires. Think of your home and click your heels three times and home you will be.”

Galinda squealed and bounced over to where Addelaide stood. “I knew we’d be able to figure something out. Don’t forget to say the magic words either.”

“There are magic words too?” Dorothy asked.

Galinda just waved her hands about as if the young girl just asked a stupid question. “But of course there are. There’s always magic words in order for spells to work. Now when you click your heels and think of Kansas you have to say there’s no place like home.” She beamed, proud of herself for coming up with it so she too would seem like she helped the young girl even after she had given up.

Addelaide held back her eye roll as she nodded, answering Dorothy’s questioning look. Dorothy then sniffled. “Oh but that means goodbye. I don’t know if I can just yet.”

Addelaide smiled reassuringly as she snuggled into Fiyero’s side. “We will never forget you Dorothy but your aunt and uncle are sure to be missing you terribly. They’ll be so excited to see you even if you will be sad to leave Oz.”

Dorothy nodded. “Yes, I can’t even imagine what Auntie Em must be feeling.” She agreed before turning to Brr to wish him goodbye. Next was Boq then Galinda. She saved Fiyero and Addelaide for last since they were the ones who had helped her the most. The two enveloped her into a group hug as the young girl began to cry. “I don’t know how to thank you two enough. You helped me so much. I think I’ll miss you most of all.” She sniffled.

Fiyero and Addelaide gave Dorothy a tight squeeze. “You are most welcome.” Addelaide said as she pulled back from the embrace.

“We won’t forget you. We’re just glad that we are able to get you back home.” Fiyero added.

“Then I guess the only thing left to say is goodbye.” Dorothy said going back around to give everyone one final hug. She then stood at the center of the platform, holding Toto to her chest and took a deep breath. She began to think of her family’s farm in Kansas, of Auntie Em and her uncle. The young girl began clicking her heels, repeating ‘There’s no place like home’ with each click. 

On the third click a bright light engulfed Dorothy. The light was blinding and lasted for just a moment before disappearing. Dorothy and Toto were gone when the light disappeared and the Ozians that had gathered started at the platform in amazement. “Now what?” Someone called out from the crowd. 

Galinda hurried to the microphone. “Carry on, dear Ozians, as if nothing has happened. I will be announcing decisions as soon as they are made. For now I will be taking care of things.” The crowd cheered and Galinda smiled at them. She then turned around, motioning for Addelaide, Fiyero, Boq and Brr to go inside the palace. 

“So what really happened to Elphaba?” Addelaide whispered to Fiyero as they made their way to the throne room. 

“She fell through a trap door. She’ll be staying Kiamo Ko without any fear of being bothered, especially now.” Fiyero replied in the same hushed tone.

“I knew she really didn’t melt.” Addelaide said causing Fiyero to laugh. 

As they entered into the throne room, they noticed how Bow was looking at Galinda. “Poor guy’s been pining after her for who knows how long.” Fiyero whispered into Addelaide’s ear. 

She looked up at him with a saddened expression before an idea came to mind. Before Fiyero could ask anything Boq sat down next to Addelaide with a sigh. Addelaide leaned over towards Boq. “I gave you your heart back so use it. Tell her how you feel.” 

Boq shook his head. “She’ll never feel the same way. I’m just a munchkin.”

Addelaide shook her head in response. “You’ll never know until you ask.”

Boq looked towards Addelaide and sighed when he couldn’t think of a good reason to dispute what she said. After all Galinda had been saddened about him being turned into a Tin Man and she had seemed happy when she saw him after Addelaide turned him back. He wasn’t certain but was pretty sure she had stopped herself from giving him a hug. That was some sort of sign, right?

“Alright so we’ve got two cities that needs new leadership. What do we do?” Galinda asked the group as she entered the room, closing the door.

“My vote is Boq for Mayor of Munchkinland. There’s no more heirs for that title is there?” Addelaide answered.

“No, there are no more heirs. I also agree with you. I think Boq would be a wonderful mayor.” Galinda agreed causing the munchkin to blush. 

Addelaide smiled. “Then why don’t you go there as well Galinda? You’re already doing a good job of being the fill in.” She offered.

“Who would then rule Oz and the Emerald City?” Galinda asked.

“My vote is Addelaide.” Fiyero spoke up.

“Here, here!” Brr and Boq agreed. 

Addelaide looked at Fiyero in shock. “What? No. I couldn’t. Who would take care of Quadling Country?” 

Brr cleared his throat. “I may be speaking out of turn here but you did promise me a job once I got back. While I have been a coward most of my life, I have picked up a thing or two about diplomacy. I would continue your work and maybe with the departure of the Wizard and you taking his role, Oz would be a peaceful land and I wouldn’t have too much to do.”

“Yes! You could bring peace to Oz! You and Fiyero!” Galinda exclaimed. 

“Ro could help you with anything you might need to know…” Addelaide trailed of.

“Did you miss where she suggested I help you lead Oz?” Fiyero asked, freaking out. He could stand by her side but helping her rule? He could mess that up and make her look bad.

Addelaide shook her head. “No, I heard her loud and clear. I think we could do it.”

“But -” Fiyero tried to fight her on the decision but Addelaide cut him off.

She took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Fiyero, you can do this and you wouldn’t be doing it alone. I’d be right by your side. We could bring peace to Oz.”

He took one look at the sparkle in her eyes and knew he was done for. She was so determined and still believed in him with her whole being. How could he say no to that. “Guess things are settled then.”

Galinda squealed at Fiyero’s answer, looking forward to what Oz would look like under her cousin’s rule. Addelaide smiled, lifting one of her hands to cup Fiyero’s cheek. She brought him closer and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “You’ll be great.” She whispered against his lips. 

He smiled before kissing her again. “I love you.” 

Addelaide returned the kiss. “I love you, too.” 

And that is the true story of the Good Witch of the South. Well now she’s called The Good Wizard. She and Fiyero did indeed bring peace to Oz by bringing the same healing and ideology she had brought to Quadling Country.

Of course there were some hiccups and relapses in thinking but Addelaide always lead with a just and compassionate heart. Those who thought it was okay to discriminate was always sentenced to community service, learning about the other side. 

As for Boq and Galinda, a few months after they returned to Munchkinland they were a couple. Galinda finally stopped fighting her feelings and really no one could resist the big romantic gesture Boq had done to profess his feelings. Addelaide was sure there would be wedding bells soon. She just didn’t know that it would be she who was married first. 

Brr took over Quadling Country with ease. Ro helped out often to the point they just shared the leadership role. After all Ro kept things going when Addelaide had gone away on business trips. So after Dorothy came in and shook things up in Oz, all things worked out thanks to one Addelaide Upland (now Tiggular).


End file.
